


Revved up Love

by SirGhirahim



Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: After his father's death Athelstan returns to his home town to fulfil his father's last wish. While he is there he meets some interesting people and dives into a world of love, lust, adventure and freedom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Athelstan had been devastated when his father had died. It was just so sudden, but not unexpected. His father had been ill for a long time and Athelstan had taken care of him for years. He was sad his father was gone, but was glad his father was no longer in any pain. As Athelstan prepared himself for the long journey back his father's hometown to fulfil his father's last wish, he wondered how much the town had changed since they had left it ten years ago.    

As Athelstan sped along the long empty road on his Harley Davidson road king, a gift from his deceased uncle, his leather jacket flapped in the wind and helmet gleamed in the sun. After three days on the road his old town came into view. He slowed down his speed as he entered and made his way to the church. He was tempted to look at his surroundings, but kept his focus on the road as he made his way to the church.

His father used to be a priest until he got sick and moved for the benefit of his health. Athelstan had come to the church to see his father's oldest and dearest friend. He stopped at the entrance and got off his bike. He removed his helmet and jacket and entered the church. Stepping into the building  nostalgia hit him like a wave of cold water in hot weather. The halls looked just like they did ten years ago, a new coat of paint here and there, but not a lot had changed.

"Can I help you young man?" a voice said suddenly.

Athelstan looked into the main hall and saw his father's friend standing there. He smiled and made his way in.

"It is always good to see a new face all are welcome here" the priest said.

"Thank you father, but I am not a new face" Athelstan said.

The priest looked confused and studied the young man and then he realised who he was talking to "A-Athelstan? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes father Cuthbert it is me" Athelstan replied.

Cuthbert started to laugh in joy and hugged him "Athelstan my boy it has been ten years or so since you were last here"

"It is good to see you to" Athelstan replied hugging Cuthbert back.

"Come, come I will make you some tea and we will have a nice chat" Cuthbert said leading Athelstan into the kitchen. Some tea and biscuits were prepared and they both sat down at the table.

"Tell me what brings you back here? Is your father with you?" Cuthbert asked.

Athelstan felt went glum at the mention of his father and took a deep breath "That's why I'm here. It about my father. He has passed away" Athelstan heard Cuthbert take a sharp deep breath and watched his face fall.

"I-I see, this is quite the tragedy. He was my dearest friend" Cuthbert replied.

"I know" Athelstan said.

"What happened?" Cuthbert asked.

"It was his illness that finally took him, but when it did he went fast. The doctors said he didn't feel a thing" Athelstan replied.

"He no longer suffers Athelstan" Cuthbert put his hand on Athelstan's "We should be grateful for that"  

"I am. I watched him change from a spry old man to a withered older man. He didn't look like himself. The weight he lost, his memories faded and then he couldn't do anything for himself" Athelstan's hands started to shake as he wiped his tears.

"Calm yourself Athelstan. I have seen this many times from people who have asked me to read them their last rites" Cuthbert said "I know what you speak of when you say he changed, but do not let that make you forget who he was"

Athelstan nodded and said "I won't"

Cuthbert smiled with some sadness and said "Drink your tea it will help"  

They finished their tea and the plate of biscuits before Athelstan spoke of his father again "Father Cuthbert I didn't come here just to tell you about my father's death I also came to fulfil his dying wish"

Father Cuthbert smiled at Athelstan's kindness "You are a good son. What did he wish for?" he asked.

"He wanted his body to be buried here in this church" Athelstan replied.

Cuthbert nodded and replied "I understand your fathers wish. He loved this town a lot"

"He would have stayed if not for his illness" Athelstan said almost harshly.

"Some things cannot be helped" Cuthbert said "How are we going to do his funeral?" he asked.

"His body will be here in a few days. I paid the funeral parlour a lot to transport him here" Athelstan replied.

"I see, well this does give me some time to make the correct proceedings" Cuthbert said.

"Thank you" Athelstan said.

"No need for thanks" Cuthbert said pouring out some more tea. He placed the tea on the table and asked "Are you going to follow in his footsteps?"

"Pardon?" Athelstan said confused.

"Are you going to become a priest?" Cuthbert asked.

 _'Oh dear'_ Athelstan thought. He remembered when he was younger and said that he was going to be like his father, but due to a certain _issue_ he could never be one. And now he was in two minds on whether he should tell the truth or lie.   

"I-I can't" Athelstan stuttered.

"Why not? Do not let your father's death stop you" Cuthbert trying to encourage him.

"I wouldn't let it stop me. But that's not the reason" Athelstan replied.

"What is stopping you?" Cuthbert asked.

Athelstan couldn't lie to Cuthbert so he took a deep breath and braced himself "I can't be a priest even if I wanted to. I would not be accepted" he saw Cuthbert's start to realised what he was saying "I'm-I'm bi-sexual" he confessed.

There was a short silence before Cuthbert said "I see. I did not see this coming"

Athelstan turned his head away in shame and said "I understand if you want me to leave now"

Cuthbert heard the hurt in Athelstan's voice and put a hand on his shoulder "I said all were welcome here and that includes you"

Athelstan looked at him surprised "But I am-"

"You are welcome here. I would not throw out my friends son for any reason" Cuthbert said.

Athelstan couldn't stop the tears and thanked Cuthbert for the tissue he was given. The two of talked for hours about the funeral until Athelstan decided it was time to leave.

"Where will you be staying?" Cuthbert asked.

"If the old hotel is open maybe I will stay there" Athelstan replied.

"Nonsense you will stay here" Cuthbert said leaving no room for argument.

Athelstan asked a few times if it was really alright for him to stay at the church until he eventually said he would stay if he could help around the church as some form of payment, Cuthbert agreed to his terms. He was allowed to park his bike in the yard and was taken to a spare room. He took a shower and went to bed early. Roughing it on the road was not easy. Tomorrow he would go and explore the town he had grew up in.

The next morning Athelstan helped to make breakfast for Cuthbert and had a chat with him.

"Your father's brother was always a wild man" Cuthbert said "I was surprised to see you had his motor bike"

"So was my father when David's will was read" Athelstan replied.

"I see. A terrible shame really, he may have been wild but he was a good man" Cuthbert said "I heard he donated blood often"

"Yes he had a rare blood type that he like to donate. People were always grateful for it"  Athelstan replied.

"Did the police ever catch the person responsible for his death?" Cuthbert asked.

"Yes, he got sixty years in prison" Athelstan replied.

"Not long enough" Cuthbert whispered with a hint of malice.

"Well he was forty six when he went in so he would be hundred a six when he got out, he won't live to see that day" Athelstan said.

"Well good justice is served then" Cuthbert replied.

"Yeah" Athelstan whispered. He missed his uncle. His death was an accident, a bank robbery gone wrong. A man had walked into the bank gun in hand with the intensions of robbing it, when the alarm was activated the man panicked and shot at the bullet proof glass, the bullet ricocheted and hit David in the chest, he died instantly "Well I'll be back later I want to go and explore town and hand out funeral invitations" Athelstan said and stood up from his seat.

"Ah! Athelstan before you go there is something I must tell you" Cuthbert said stopped him "There are a few ruffians in town I think you should keep away from them"

"Ruffians?" Athelstan questioned.

"Yes. I don't like to judge people but they have caused a few problems while they have been here and they are very rough people" Cuthbert warned.

"I understand you concern but don't worry" Athelstan replied and with a final goodbye he left.

Before getting on his bike Athelstan put on his jacket, gloves, protective gear and helmet. Athelstan fondly remembered how is father would insist he always wear his gear when he went out on his bike. Shaking his head he got on his bike and drove off into town.

Athelstan remembered all roads and routes, the shops and the landmarks off by heart. The town had changed a lot he wondered if the people had too. He came to a stop at a shop he went to often in his childhood the shop was called Charlie's. He smiled and went inside to see if Charlie was still there.

The bell above the door rung as Athelstan entered the shop. The shop had changed a lot which he knew it would and so had the man at the counter, he had gotten old and gray.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

Athelstan smiled and said "Charlie"

"That's me" Charlie replied.

Athelstan approached the counter and said "It's me Athelstan"

Charlie looked at him surprised and then chuckled "Athelstan! My goodness how you've grown" he said "Ethel" Charlie shouted for wife.

An old woman came from the stairs and asked "What the matter dear?"

"Look who it is" Charlie said pointing to Athelstan "It's Athelstan"

"Oh my Athelstan dear, it's been so long" Ethel said.

"Yes it has" Athelstan replied.

"What brings you back in town?" Charlie asked.

Athelstan smile fell "My father passed away. He wanted to be buried here, so I came to arrange his funeral"

Both Charlie and Ethel felt sorry for Athelstan and gave him his condolences "I'm so sorry such a tragedy has brought you back" 

"Thank you" Athelstan said. As the three of them continued to talk no of them paid any attention to the ruckus outside.

Meanwhile outside biker after biker passed Charlie's shop. Only one of them stopped to look at the unfamiliar bike parked outside of it. His eyes observed the bike carefully. It was well looked after and in good condition, very nice. He looked for the owner of the bike but saw no one. With one last glance he started his own bike again and sped off.

Back in the shop Athelstan had given Charlie and Ethel a funeral invitation which they sadly accepted.

"I'm so sorry for your loss dear" Ethel said.

"Thank you. I will see you at the funeral" Athelstan replied and left the shop. He put his helmet back on and sped away.

Athelstan spent hour after hour visiting shop after shop finding his father's old friends and handing out funeral invitations. People gave him their condolences and said they would attend. It was almost dark when he returned to the church. He told Cuthbert about his day and how many people would be attending the funeral.

"I'm glad today has gone well for you" Cuthbert said.

"Yes, although I was sad to learn that quite a few people I knew had also passed away" Athelstan said sadly.

"I knew you would learn about them today, but do not worry they are with god now" Cuthbert said.

Athelstan nodded his head in agreement and went to his room. He showered, read a book and went to bed.

The next morning Athelstan helped to cook, clean and set up the church before getting on his bike and leaving. This time he didn't visit anyone he just rode around town and visited the parks and ponds like he and his father used to. It brought him peace.

When it got dark Athelstan decided to visit the pub owned by John. He parked his bike outside and went in the pub. He ordered a purple rain. A girly drink, but he didn't care it tasted great. He sat at a table in a corner and sipped his drink. He was half way through his drink when he heard the sound of motor bike engines and loud laughter. He jumped in fright when the doors swung open loudly and loud people flooded the pub. Athelstan knew these were the people Cuthbert had warned him about. He wanted to finish his drink quickly and leave.

Ragnar and Lagertha were the last to enter the pub they had been outside admiring the mysterious bike. When they went inside they immediately looked for the owner. Ragnar's eyes locked at to a young man sitting in the corner of the pub. He was sitting alone with a girly drink, a leather jacket hung on the back of his seat and a bike helmet rested as his side. Looks like he had found the mysterious bike owner. He smirked and whispered in Lagertha's ear to look over at the young man. She glanced at him and smirked herself _'How interesting'_ she thought.

Athelstan avoided eye contact and made himself as small as possible to avoid drawing any attention to himself. When the rowdy people had gotten their drinks and sat down Athelstan finished his drink it one last gulp and hastily left the bar.

When Ragnar saw the young man leave the pub he followed.

Athelstan had put on his jacket and was now fumbling with his keys when an thick accent rich voice came from behind him.

"You have a nice bike"

Athelstan dropped his keys in fright as he spun around he came face to face with one of the rowdy men that had entered the pub. He was tall, muscular, blonde haired and had a the bluest eyes Athelstan had ever seen.

"W-What?" Athelstan stuttered.

"I said you have a nice bike" the man replied.

"Thank you" Athelstan said as he picked up his keys.

"Where did someone like you get a nice bike like this?" the man asked.

Athelstan felt a bit irked by this man's nosiness and said "None of you business. And what do you mean by some like me?" he asked.

"You know someone so dainty" the man replied with a smirk.

Athelstan's eyes widened at the offensive comment and could not hold back his anger, so he swiftly kicked the man in between the legs. The man quickly fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"You Jerk" Athelstan spat. He put his helmet on and sped away on his bike, leaving the man on the ground.

After a few minutes of rolling around on the ground hold his crotch Ragnar limped back inside to the pub. He sat down and groaned.

"What happened Ragnar?" Lagertha asked.

"He kicked me in the sack" Ragnar replied.

"Him? Really?" Lagertha asked surprised.

Ragnar nodded his head with a wince.

Lagertha could hardly believe someone so small could take down a man like Ragnar, unless..."Why did he kick you?" she asked suspicious that Ragnar had done something.

"All I did was ask him where he got his bike" Ragnar replied.

"And?" Lagertha asked still unconvinced that was the whole story.

"And I may have called him dainty" Ragnar sighed.

"So you insulted him? Sound like enough reason to kick you" Lagertha chuckled.

"But he is dainty" Ragnar argued "He was sat in the corner with a girly drink and he's so small and...cute"

"Well I can guarantee that girly drink had more alcohol than the beer you ordered" Lagertha said "And I don't think he is that dainty if he took you down"

"Any man would be taken down if they got kicked in the balls" Ragnar hissed.

"Well no matter you've ruined are chances of talking to him again congratulations" Lagertha replied sarcastically.

Ragnar sighed in annoyance knowing that he had fucked up his chance. He took a gulp of his beer and tried to put the incident out of his mind.

When Athelstan got back to the church he entered as quietly as possible as Cuthbert was no doubt asleep. He went to his room and flopped down on the bed. Taking a deep breath he thought about what had happened earlier. Maybe kicking the man wasn't the best thing he could have done, but he was so pissed off at the comment. Sure he wasn't the most intimidating person but he wasn't dainty either. He huffed in irritation and tried to put the incident out of his mind.

The next morning Cuthbert came and woken Athelstan up and told him his father's body had arrived, with a few other things. Athelstan watched as the pallbearers carried the coffin inside the church. There was still a few hours before the funeral began so Athelstan decided to go to the shop. He got on his bike and went to Charlie's. He greeted Ethel and went around the shop unsure of what he wanted to get. While he was in the confectionary aisle a woman came out of nowhere and started to talk to him.

"Hey" the woman greeted.

"H-Hey" Athelstan replied politely.

"Are you new in town?" she asked.

"Soft of" Athelstan replied.

"Are you just visiting then?" she asked.

"No. I'm here for a funeral and then I will be leaving" Athelstan replied.

"A funeral? I'm sorry for your loss" the woman said.

"Thank you" Athelstan replied. He turned and got a good look at the woman she was beautiful. Wild blonde hair, dark blue eyes and fair skin.

"You're a cutie" she said smiling.

Athelstan felt annoyed by this and said "Don't make fun me"

She furrowed her eye brows in confusion and replied "I'm not making fun of you"

"Yes you are" Athelstan insisted "A stranger does not call someone they just met cute, not me anyway"

"Am I not cute to you?" she asked.

"You're lovely and I bet a lot of people tell you that and that's why I don't believe you" Athelstan replied.

"I don't understand" she said.

"When a beautiful person like you calls someone like me is cute they are just doing it for fun" Athelstan replied with a grimace and walked out of the shop, without buying anything. He got on his bike and went back to the church. 

Lagertha watched him leave, sadness etched on her. She knew what he was talking about. She had done it so many times in high school. Told people they were cute or good looking to just make fun of them later for believing her. She was no saint and she deeply regretted what she had done to those people in the past. The young man must have had it done to him in the past, poor boy. But still she did notice how he had called her lovely and beautiful his words were truly genuine. She smiled and walked down the street.

When Athelstan came back to the church he helped father Cuthbert set up the funeral before others began to arrive. After setting everything up he changed into his funeral attire and sat in the pews. He stared at his father's coffin with a blank mind, he didn't even notice father Cuthbert sit next to him.

"Will you be alright?" father Cuthbert asked.

"Yeah" Athelstan replied.

Soon people began to arrive and fill the pews and the funeral began. Father Cuthbert said what a good man his friend was and how tragic it was that he was taken so soon. He remind people that he was in gods care now and longer suffering. A few songs were sung and the coffin was taken outside to be buried.

Athelstan watched the coffin be lowered into the ground and disappear under the soil. He went back inside the church for the will reading. His father didn't really have much and left everything to Athelstan except for a photo album and chess set which belonged to father Cuthbert.

When the funeral was over and done with Athelstan wasn't sure what to do and went back to his room. Lying on the bed he started to cry, something he promised his father he wouldn't do at the funeral.  

Father Cuthbert didn't disturb Athelstan until the next morning. Knocking on the door he heard a quiet 'come in' and opened the door "Morning Athelstan. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm...fine" Athelstan replied.

Father Cuthbert knew he wasn't fine, but didn't want to press "I wanted to show you something that belonged to you father. If you wanted to see" he said.

"What is it?" Athelstan asked curiously.

"It is the photo album that he left me in his will" Cuthbert replied and sat on the bed.

Athelstan sat next to him and looked at the photo album.

Cuthbert opened the first page and said "This is us as children on are first day of school"

"Wow I wouldn't think it was you" Athelstan said looking at the photo.

"And this is us in high school"

"You were so young" Athelstan said.

"Of course we were. We weren't born old" Cuthbert joked.

The two of them flipped through page after page, Cuthbert told stories and Athelstan listened with interest. After they had looked at all of the photo's Athelstan felt better and decided to go for a walk.

Walking to the park helped Athelstan to clear his mind. He sat on a bench, closed his eyes and relaxed in the sun.

"We meet again cutie"

Athelstan opened his in surprise and saw the woman from the shop standing in front of him. He was going to ignore her but she sat next to him.

"How are you" she asked.

"Fine" Athelstan replied bluntly.

Lagertha pressed her lips into a thin line and asked "Are you still annoyed at me?"

"Maybe" Athelstan replied.

"I wasn't being mean and I wasn't trying to mock you. I really do think you are cute" she said trying to explain her actions.

"Sure you do" Athelstan replied rolling his eyes.

"Well, well we meet again mousey one"

Athelstan jumped at the new voice and looked for the source. It was the man from pub, the one he kicked in the balls. He rolled his eyes and got up from the bench.

"Hey wait" Ragnar said and grabbed the young man's arm.

"Please let go" Athelstan said politely.

"Wait a minute I just want to introduce myself. My name is Ragnar" he said introducing himself.

 _'Ragnar? What an odd name'_ Athelstan thought. However Athelstan realised where this man came from "Are you from Scandinavia?" he asked.

"Yes" Ragnar laughed in surprise "How did you guess that?" he asked.

"Your name and accent" Athelstan replied.

"You are a smart one mouse. Unlike me I can't tell where you are from, so tell me" Ragnar said.

"None of your business" Athelstan replied trying to tug his arm free of Ragnar's grip. 

Ragnar wasn't about to let go and pulled the boy into his chest. He looked it his green eyes and was enchanted by the innocence they held. He was snapped out of his dreaming when a hand swiftly connected with his cheek. His head snapped to the side and his cheek began to sting, but he still didn't let go.

Athelstan began to struggle against Ragnar but was no match for his strong grip "Let go of me" he said.

"Just calm down" Ragnar replied trying to stay in control of the situation.

Eventually the struggle made Ragnar and Athelstan trip over each other's feet and fall over. Ragnar landed on top of Athelstan and felt like he bit his tongue in the process. While Ragnar checked to see if he was bleeding Athelstan was trying his best not to rub Ragnar's toned arms. Being underneath Ragnar's hot body was driving Athelstan insane. Ragnar was completely his type of man. Strong, muscular, blonde, good looking and his lovely accent was a big bonus. Athelstan felt himself blush under the circumstances he now found himself in.

"Are you two alright?" Lagertha asked finally stepping in.

Ragnar sat up and replied "I think I bit my tongue"

"Ragnar I think you should get up" Lagertha said.

Ragnar realised the position he was in and stared at the boy beneath him.

Athelstan blushed even more under Ragnar gaze and started to freak out "G-Get of me" he stuttered and forced Ragnar to move. He was finally able to stand up and dust himself off.

"Sorry about that-" Ragnar started to apologise but was cut off by another slap to his other cheek.

"P-Pervert" Athelstan yelled and then ran away.

Ragnar and Lagertha watched him run away dumbfounded.

"Pervert? Me?" Ragnar questioned as he stood up "I didn't do anything perverted" he stated.

"He really is something else, isn't he?" Lagertha chuckled.

Athelstan wasn't sure where he was running he just wanted to get away. He finally hid behind an alleyway and stopped to catch his breath. He felt sweat forming on his brow and wiped it away. His heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. That was the most embarrassing and most erotic encounter he had ever had. The way Ragnar felt on top of him, the heat from his body and the way he looked at him, gods why did he have to ruin it by being a coward? Not that it mattered those two were obviously making fun of him and it was best he stayed away from them. After catching his breath Athelstan decided to go back to the church and help Cuthbert with the cleaning.

When night rolled around Athelstan got on his bike and decided to go to the pub. To his relief there were no other bikes in the parking lot, which meant no rowdy bikers were inside the pub. He ordered a Singapore sling and sat at the bar. Despite all the effort he had put into cleaning the church his mind still wondered back to the incident at the park. Tired of thinking about it he decided to drink the memory away. He ordered more cocktails until he started to feel a little bit tipsy and left the pub. He knew driving his bike would be dangerous and started the walk back to the church not realising he was being followed.

Ragnar was surprised as he made his way to the pub to see the boy from earlier just leaving the pub. He smirked to himself and decided to follow him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but maybe he could finally learn the boy's name. Watching the boy from behind he knew he'd had a few drinks by the way he was swaying slightly as he walked. Ragnar finally saw his opportunity and grabbed the boy and dragged him down an alley.

Athelstan was horrified when someone had grabbed him, covered his mouth and dragged him down an alley. He struggled against his attacker until he heard him speak.

"Calm down its only me" Ragnar said.

Athelstan recognised the voice and looked up into Ragnar's face. He stopped struggling but bit Ragnar's hand.

"Ow fucker" Ragnar cursed and removed his hand from Athelstan's mouth.

"Let me go" Athelstan said a little slurred.

"Why? I just want to know your name" Ragnar said "Tell me?" he whispered close to his ear.

Athelstan felt Ragnar's warm breath on his ear and shuddered "I don't want you to know" he replied.

"Come one tell me" Ragnar said.

The amount of alcohol in his system made Athelstan lose his resolve and told Ragnar his name "Athelstan"

"Athelstan? What a nice name. I wish you'd have told me sooner" Ragnar said seductively.

Athelstan let out a small moan and said "L-Let go"

Ragnar put his mouth near Athelstan's ear and whispered "No, I want to hold you more"

Athelstan felt himself twitch and his body temperature rise. He found himself leaning back into Ragnar chest and jumped when he felt a hot tongue lick his neck.

Ragnar enjoyed teasing innocent people and it seemed that Athelstan was as innocent as they come. He kissed his neck a few times and lightly bit his ear. He heard Athelstan gasp softly and tremble as he moved his hand up and down his stomach.

"I-I-I have to g-go" Athelstan stuttered.

Ragnar wasn't about to let him and flipped him around so now they were face to face. He quickly claimed Athelstan's lips with his own. Ragnar loved how soft Athelstan lip's were and moaned in delight.

Tipsy or not Athelstan was surprised when a pair of chapped lips touched his own. They were warm and rough and he just couldn't resist them. He wrapped his arms Ragnar's neck and parted his lips so Ragnar's tongue could explore his mouth.

Ragnar kissed Athelstan more roughly and took the opportunity to put his tongue in Athelstan's mouth. He took Athelstan's enthusiasm as a good sign and gave his backside a small squeeze.

Athelstan pulled away from Ragnar with a gasp and just stared at him in a daze.

Ragnar gazed into Athelstan's eyes and realised what he was doing. He was taking advantage a person he had only just met. After he realised what he had done he immediately felt guilty. He stopped what he was doing and picked Athelstan up bridal style. He decided to take Athelstan home with him where he could sleep over for the night.

As Ragnar made his way home he heard the soft breathing of Athelstan who had fallen asleep in his arms. He liked how Athelstan looked in the leather jacket he was wearing and wondered if he would look better in his leather jacket instead. When he finally arrived home he opened the door and brought Athelstan in.

"That was quick" Lagertha said coming into the living room "Where have you-" her question was cut short when she saw a familiar person in Ragnar's arms "What did you do?"

"Nothing much. Just made out with him a little" Ragnar replied.

Lagertha was shocked by this and followed Ragnar into the bedroom.

Ragnar lay Athelstan on the bed removed his shoes and jacket and pulled the covers over him.

"What happened?" Lagertha asked.

"Not much. He'd had too much to drink he told me his name and we made out" Ragnar replied.

Lagertha hummed in thought and asked "What is his name?"

"Athelstan" Ragnar answered.

"Athelstan? Unusual but unique" she said "So is he staying here tonight?" she asked.

"Yes. I don't know where he's staying so I brought him here" Ragnar replied.

"Fine then" Lagertha said and walked out of the room.

Ragnar furrowed his brows confused and followed her "Are you mad?" he asked.

"No just upset that you got to kiss him first" she replied.

Ragnar chuckled and hugged her "Don't worry you'll get your chance" 

The two of them stayed up longer and talked about what had happened and then after wards they joined Athelstan in their bed. They sandwiched Athelstan between them and cuddled with him.

"Lagertha?" Ragnar said.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible to fall in love with two people?" he asked.

"I believe so, yes" she replied.

Ragnar smiled and put his arm over Athelstan and Lagertha before falling asleep.

The next morning Athelstan woke with a throbbing in his skull. He opened his eyes and blinked away the sleep that had gathered. It took him a few moments to realise that he was staring into another man's face and not just any man, but Ragnar's. He stifled his scream and resisted the urge to jump out of bed. Just what had he done last night? He wondered. At first he thought he and Ragnar had, had sex but he was still in his clothes. He made a plan to sneak away but his plan was stopped when he realised that there someone else in the bed. He looked behind him and saw the face of the woman who was teasing him. He soon realised that he was trapped between the two.

Athelstan pondered for a few minutes before finally coming up with another plan. He began to carefully manoeuvre his body downwards until he was able to slip out of the bottom of the bed. He found his jacket and boots and put them on. He quietly opened the bedroom door, left the room and shut it again. He found the front door keys hanging on a nail in the wall and unlocked the front door. He locked the door again and shoved the keys back through the letter box. After he had left the house he ran all the way back to the pub to get his bike and then drove back to the church.

When Athelstan got back to the church he was confronted by father Cuthbert.

"Athelstan where have you been?" Cuthbert asked in a panic.

"I'm sorry I had too much to drink" Athelstan lied.

"Too much to-? Good grief I was ready to call the police. I was so worried about you" Cuthbert breathing a sigh a relief.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I'll make it up to you" Athelstan promised.

"Never mind that for now, you look like you could use some breakfast" father Cuthbert said and took Athelstan into the kitchen.   

Athelstan made up for his _disappearing act_ as he called it by not leaving the church for three days and helping to keep the church clean. Even though he had many things to do his mind wondered back to that night very often. He had remembered everything that had happened that night and wasn't sure how to feel about it. He knew he should brush it off as a drunken mistake, but when he remembered how good Ragnar's lips felt and how hot he felt when Ragnar rubbed his hand over his body. He shivered and got continued sweeping the floor.

On the other side of the room father Cuthbert watched Athelstan with worried eyes. He had noticed how strange Athelstan had been acting and how often he had been looking off in to the distance lost in his own thoughts and he thinks he knows why.

After Athelstan was done sweeping father Cuthbert pulled him aside to talk.

"You have been acting odd Athelstan" father Cuthbert said.

"I have?" Athelstan asked.

"Yes. Ever since you didn't come back that one night until morning"

Athelstan felt his pulse race with fear. Had father Cuthbert found out what had really happened to him that night? He wondered.    

"I have seen this before Athelstan and it is not a good thing" father Cuthbert said "You will only make yourself worse and be driven into ruin"

Athelstan wondered what he was referring to and asked him what he meant.

"I mean the way you are dealing with the death of your father" Cuthbert replied "Drinking yourself in a stupor will not help your grief"  

Oh! that's what he meant, Athelstan thought with relief. He was talking about his drinking.

"I know" Athelstan said "But I didn't mean to"

"That as it may be I have seen many people try and drowned their sorrow in drink and it never works out. They only feel worse" father Cuthbert explained "And now you trying to distract your mind from booze by working hard around the church, but I've noticed how you are still thinking about it"

Athelstan was not about to clear up this misunderstanding and agreed with Cuthbert "I have been thinking about it a lot"

"I've noticed. You can fight this and you can win" Cuthbert said encouragingly.

"But it's so hard" Athelstan said.

"I know I've heard it all before from people who are trying to recover" Cuthbert replied "Listen Athelstan I want you to go outside and be productive"

"Can't I be productive here?" Athelstan asked.

"Well you can, but I think it would be better for you to go and get some fresh air" Cuthbert replied "Being cooped up here is driving you nuts. Go out and do something different"

Athelstan thought about it and nodded his head "Alright. I'll go and take a walk or something"

"Good. Do not stay out to late and try to resist drinking" Cuthbert said.

"Alright. I'll see you later" Athelstan said and left the church.

For the rest of the day Athelstan did practically nothing. He walked around town, went to the park and visited some people he knew, but he was still distracted by the events that happened a few days ago. When it started to get dark he decided to go back to the church like he promised. On his way back he heard jeering and heckling of a rude nature. Usually he would avoid such things, but he wondered if someone was in trouble. He steeled his nerves and went towards the loud voices. He peeked around the corner and saw two men hanging over a woman and not just and woman is was the woman Ragnar was always with. She had been backed up against a wall and was being heckled by two men. The two men were making unwanted physical and vocal contact and that was more than enough for Athelstan. He put on a brave face and approached them.

"Come one love just a quick hand job" one man laughed.

"Enough" Athelstan interrupted.

The two men look down at Athelstan like he was nothing "What?" one said confused at his sudden appearance.

Lagertha was also startled by Athelstan sudden appearance and stood silent. 

"She is not interested in either of you two, leave her alone" Athelstan said.

"What are talking about? Look at her" the taller man said "A woman like this is practically begging for it"

"No that is not true" Athelstan said sternly "No woman leaves their home hoping they get sexually harassed by anyone"

The smaller one of the two men cracked his knuckles and said "Listen if you don't leave-"

Before the man could finish his threat Athelstan pulled out his wooden cross necklace and prayed "Please forgive these lost souls father for they know not what they do"

"What the fuck?" the taller man cursed confused.

"Please father take these lost sheep back into your good graces and forgive their sins" Athelstan continued.

"Oh shit! He's some sort of priest" the smaller man said.

"Let's get out of here" the taller man said panicking and ran off with his friend right behind him.

Athelstan put his wooden cross back and laughed. He turned to Lagertha and asked "Are you alright?"

Lagertha still shocked by what had happened took a moment to register what had just what happened "I'm fine. Thank you"

"No problem" Athelstan said "Is there somewhere I can take you?" he asked.

"Um, why?" Lagertha asked.

"I can't leave a lady alone after what just happened" Athelstan replied.

Lagertha smiled and said "You can take me to my hotel room please. That is where I was going before they stopped me"

"Very well" Athelstan said.

"Can I link with you?" Lagertha asked.

Athelstan was a bit uncomfortable with the idea but he couldn't refuse her "Of course" he replied and let her link his arm.

As they began to walk away Lagertha said "That was very heroic of you. I had no idea you were a priest"

"It was nothing and I'm not a priest" Athelstan replied.

"You were very brave. Like a knight in shining armour" she said.

Athelstan chuckled and blushed in embarrassment.

"If you are not a priest then what was that 'Please forgive them father' speech?" she asked.

"Oh that, I just made that up" he replied "Not a lot of people want to get arrested for hurting a member of the church. They will face a lot of backlash for it" he explained.

"That makes sense" she said "Still what would have done if they had not believed you?" she asked.

"Oh I have a taser in my pocket" he replied.

Lagertha laughed and continued to show him the way to her home "You know I don't think I've ever told you my name" she said.

Athelstan thought about it and replied "No, I don't think you have"

"My name is Lagertha" she said.

"You are from Scandinavia as well?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied "Came here looking for adventure"

Athelstan wasn't sure how to reply so he simple said "That's nice" and kept walking.

When Lagertha arrived at her front door she said "Well this is it"

"I see, then I will leave you. Good night" Athelstan replied turning around to leave.

Lagertha was not going to let Athelstan get away that easily "Just a minute" she said stopping him "Why don't you stay for a while? I want to thank you"

Athelstan felt his heart rate increase as he wondered what type of 'Thanks' she meant "Oh no that's not necessary" he said politely shrugging her offer off.

"Oh come on. I'll make you a drink" Lagertha said firmly pulling Athelstan into her home. She shut the door and locked it.

"Please Lagertha I want to leave" Athelstan said.

Lagertha smirked and promptly dropped the keys down her cleavage "Take the keys and you can leave"

Athelstan looked at her dumbfounded "I can't do that" he spluttered.

"Then I guess you have to stay" she giggled "I'll put on the kettle, while you have a seat and hang your jacket up here" and with that she went into the kitchen.

Athelstan stood for a moment still dumbfounded before he hung up his jacket and sat on the sofa. He'd decided to be patient, have a cup of tea and then leave. After all it was just a thank you drink, right? After a few minutes Lagertha reappeared with two mugs of tea and sat next to him.

"Here you go nice and hot" she said putting the mugs on to the coffee table.

"Thank you" Athelstan said.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Lagertha spoke "Do you remember what happened a few nights ago?" she asked.

Athelstan was hoping she wouldn't have mentioned that "Y-Yes" he replied unable to forget.

"Ragnar and I were worried when we woke up and found you had already left" Lagertha "It felt like a one night stand with no sex" she added.

Athelstan blushed and started to stutter an apology "I-I'm sorry. I was d-drunk and-"

"Don't worry about it Ragnar already told me what had happened" Lagertha said.

 _'Oh no'_ Athelstan thought. Did that mean she knew about them kissing? "How much did he tell you?"  he asked.

"He told me ever sordid little detail" Lagertha replied smirking.

Beads of sweat started to form on Athelstan brow and tried to explain his actions "I didn't mean to. Like I said I was drunk"

"What are you explaining for?" Lagertha asked "Ragnar is an attractive man. Anybody would fall for him"

"But he is your boyfriend and I kissed him. Don't you feel angry?" Athelstan asked.

"No I feel jealous" Lagertha pouted "He kissed you before I did"

By now Athelstan was very confused "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Ragnar and I like you Athelstan. From the moment we saw you we wanted you" she confessed.

Athelstan was shocked by this and backed himself into the sofa cushion "Now wait just a minute. I've never been in a relationship let alone a three way relationship" he confessed.

"You are a virgin"

Athelstan was so surprised by Ragnar's voice coming so suddenly from behind him he jumped and swiftly turned around. His eyes nearly bulged out of his skull when he got a good look at Ragnar. There in all of his masculine glory Ragnar was as naked as the day he was born.

"I was worry about you" Ragnar said walking towards Athelstan.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Athelstan said shocked "Naked! Your naked" he pointed out.

Ragnar looked down and shrugged "So I am" he said smugly and continued to get closer.

"Put some clothes on" Athelstan said looking away.

"Why? I'll just be taking them off again" Ragnar said confidently.

Feeling very uncomfortable Athelstan stood up and said "I'm leaving" he tried to open the door but remembered when the keys were.

"Enough Ragnar" Lagertha said sternly "Put some clothes on"

Ragnar shrugged and went back into the bed room.

"Athelstan come back and drink your tea" she said.

Athelstan was still unnerved by Ragnar's actions, but sat back down.

"Pay him no mind" Lagertha said "He is very playful, but doesn't understand peoples boundaries"

"Should I be worried?" Athelstan asked.

"Not really" she replied.

Ragnar emerged from the bedroom wearing jeans and a white tank top "Better?" he said.

"Much" Lagertha replied.

Ragnar smiled and took a seat next to Athelstan "Glad to see you  are ok" he said "I really wanted to wake up next to you and see your face in the morning" he said.

"Why?" Athelstan asked blushing.

"Because I think you're cute" Ragnar replied.

"You're girlfriend is right there" Athelstan pointed out.

"Yes and I think you're cute too" she smiled.

"You're both crazy" Athelstan sighed "Can I leave?" he asked.

"You know where the key is" Lagertha said playfully.

Athelstan stood up and pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Ragnar asked.

"The police" Athelstan replied.

Ragnar was not about to let that happen. He jumped up and made a grab for Athelstan's phone. The two of them struggled over it until Ragnar took it from Athelstan's hands.

"Give me my phone back" Athelstan demanded.

"Calm down" Ragnar said.

"I have a taser don't make me use it" Athelstan warned.

"Shit, really?" Ragnar asked surprised.

"Enough of this" Lagertha interrupted "There is no need for any of this"

"Yes there is. You two won't let me leave" Athelstan replied.

"Athelstan please we just want to talk" Lagertha said.

"Well I don't. You two are really creeping me out" Athelstan said.

"We just want you to hear us out, that's all" Lagertha said calmly "You don't have to sit next to us, just listen and they we will let you leave" she pleaded.

Athelstan felt his anger dissipate and he agreed to hear them out. Ragnar gave him his phone back and he put it in his pocket. He stayed standing up and listened to what Ragnar and Lagertha had to say.

"We know that we've been less than conventional when we've interacted with you but we have good reasons for this" Lagertha said.

"We're curious about you and you interest us" Ragnar said "You're so different from the people here and a lot of other places we've been too. You're cute yet tough"

"Sweet but spicy" Lagertha added "We wanted to get to know you better"

"And we wanted to invite you to join us for drinks or a ride around" Ragnar said.

Athelstan listened to the two of with growing interest. Though the two of them had only know him for a brief amount of time they talked as if they wanted to know him more and maybe be friends.

"So what we're saying is we want to get to know you better and maybe we could get closer than friends" Lagertha said.

"Whoa wait, all I'm getting from this conversation is you two want to have sex with me" Athelstan pointed out.

"We do" Ragnar smiled cheekily. 

"After we got to know you" Lagertha quickly added.  

Athelstan was shocked by this out right admission and asked "How do you know I'm even interested in such things?"

Ragnar chuckled and said "We've been around long enough to tell. Not to mention you made out with me"

"I was drunk!" Athelstan yelled.

"No yelling" Lagertha said "Athelstan we just want to get to know you more so we can invite you to come with us when we leave"

"Leave and go where?" Athelstan asked.

"Where ever the road takes us" Lagertha replied.

"We know you're only here for a short while and so are we, so why not come with us? Travel and be free" Ragnar suggested.

Freedom? Athelstan had been wanting freedom for a while now. Ever since he had to look after his bedridden father. He had spent many days cooped up inside cleaning and cooking and he yearned for freedom to do as he pleased.

"I-I don't know" Athelstan said.

"You don't have to decide now, just think about" Lagertha said handing him the keys to the front door.

"I will think about it" Athelstan replied and left.

Athelstan went back to the church, to the delight of father Cuthbert who was glad he wasn't drunk and went to his room. As he laid on his bed he thought about the offer he had been made. The thought of freedom was tempting just like the people who had made him the offer, but he didn't know those people to well and they were travelling with others. It could be dangerous. But those two Ragnar and Lagertha were something else. A bit older than him, sexy, hot accents it made Athelstan shiver with pleasure. Just the thought of being with both of them was enough to make him touch himself. He pulled his hand away from in between his legs when he remembered where he was. The church was no place to do this, but oh god he wanted them. Lagertha's curves and Ragnar's muscles could make anyone go nuts. He agonised about the idea for hours until he eventually fell asleep.

The next morning he did some chores with father Cuthbert and then left to walk around town. When it was starting to get dark Athelstan had made up his mind and went to see Ragnar and Lagertha to give them his answer. Athelstan stood in front of their door and knocked. He waited for answer and wondered if they had already gone. He heard the sound of the door unlocking and Ragnar answered with a smile.

"Athelstan" Ragnar smiled "Do you have an answer?" he asked.

"Yes" Athelstan replied.

Ragnar stepped aside and let Athelstan in.

Lagertha who was sitting on the sofa turned to Athelstan and invited him to sit next to her. Athelstan sat on the sofa and Ragnar sat at the other side of him. 

"What is your answer?" she asked with baited breath.

"I want to go with you" Athelstan answered without hesitation.

Without anything to hold them back Lagertha and Ragnar dived on Athelstan. Lagertha claimed his lips and Ragnar removed his jacket.

Athelstan didn't hold back either he kissed Lagertha back and let Ragnar nibble at his neck. Ragnar and Lagertha were not gentle with him and he didn't want them to be. He was surprised when Ragnar lifted him off the sofa and took him into the bedroom. He was laid down on the bed and a large warm hand made its way down his trousers. His hands were held above his head and pinned down by Ragnar. Ragnar kissed him roughly, his beard scraping against his skin and hand still fondling his hardening cock.

Lagertha stood at the edge of the bed and watched Ragnar dominate Athelstan. Athelstan was a sweet and submissive boy. Virgin or not Lagertha knew his body enjoyed this.

Ragnar pulled his lips away from Athelstan's and took his hand out of his trousers. Athelstan looked at him disappointed _'Cute'_ he thought. He kept Athelstan hands pinned down and told him to look at Lagertha.

"Is she not beautiful?" he asked.

"Yes" Athelstan said watching as she took off her top and stood with just a bra on.

"Have you ever seen breasts before?" Ragnar asked him.

Of course Athelstan had seen breasts before...in magazines, but not like this "No" he replied.

"Looks like a lot of things will be your first tonight, priest" Lagertha as he slowly unhooked her bra and removed it.

Athelstan gasped at her perfectly perky breasts and tried to move.

"Oh no you stay" Ragnar said stopping Athelstan's movements.

 Lagertha slowly removed the rest of her clothes and let Athelstan marvel at her. She slowly made her way over to the bed and said "Do you like what you see?"

"Yes" Athelstan said swallowing hard "You're beautiful"

When Ragnar let go of Athelstan's hands Lagertha took over and pinned them "Now you will see Ragnar"

"I've already seen him" Athelstan replied remembering when Ragnar came into the room naked.

"No matter" Ragnar said and removed all of his clothing "Do you like this?" he asked.

"Yes" Athelstan replied.

Ragnar leaned back over and asked "Shall we take off your clothing?"

Athelstan suddenly felt very self conscious about his own body and said "I'm not like you"

"What do you mean?" Lagertha asked.

"I'm not much to look at" Athelstan replied.

"Do not worry Athelstan we will like you" Lagertha said reassuring him.

Ragnar and Lagertha carefully stripped away Athelstan clothing and admired his lithe physique.

"So slender" Lagertha said rubbing his stomach.

"And soft" Ragnar added kissing his chest.

Athelstan's face burned with embarrassment and arousal.

Ragnar kept Athelstan's hand pinned above his head while Lagertha worked on his cock.

"Oh fuck" Athelstan said.

"Such a dirty mouth priest" Ragnar tutted "I wonder what you'll say if I did this" he said as he rubbed a finger on Athelstan's tight hole "You're already damp" he whispered into his ear.

"Oh g-god" Athelstan stuttered.

"Lagertha take over" Ragnar said.

Lagertha took over keeping Athelstan's hand pinned down while Ragnar toyed with Athelstan.

Ragnar began to lick and suck at Athelstan's nipples making them hard "Cute" he said. He pinched and twisted at both of them making Athelstan moan and squirm "Do you like it rough?" he asked.

"Yes. Please do it more" Athelstan begged.

"Alright how about this?" Ragnar said as he wrapped his hand around Athelstan's cock and gave it slight squeeze.

Athelstan gasped and said "Tighter"

Instead of doing what Athelstan asked Ragnar let go and said "Maybe later. I going to do something else for now" he opened a drawer and pulled out some lube. He poured some onto his fingers and began to spread it on Athelstan hole.

Athelstan spread his legs and let Ragnar do what he wanted.

Meanwhile Lagertha decided to get in on the action. She started to kiss and bite at Athelstan's lips "Are you having fun?" she asked.

"Y-Yes" Athelstan replied "I want to touch you too" he said.

"Very well" Lagertha said letting his hands go "It's your first time, we'll let you explore it"

As soon as his hand were released he grabbed onto Lagertha. He ran his hand down her waist and his hand cupped her breasts.

"Do you know what to do?" Ragnar asked slyly.

"Sort of" Athelstan replied. He fondled Lagertha's breast, took her nipple in his mouth and sucked.

"That's it" Lagertha said encouraging him.

Ragnar watched as Athelstan pleasured Lagertha and noticed Athelstan starting to leak pre-cum. He licked his lips before taking Athelstan's cock in his mouth.

Athelstan gasped and pulled away from Lagertha "Ragnar!" he gasped.

Athelstan's moaning spurred Ragnar even more and he finally thrust a finger in. He worked Athelstan loose until he was able to fit three fingers in. It didn't take much time before Ragnar felt a warm liquid in his mouth.

He pulled off of Athelstan's cock and asked "Feel good?"

Athelstan was to high on euphoria to respond. He lay in a daze with his mouth hanging open.

"I think he enjoyed it" Lagertha said.

"I'm not finished" Ragnar said as he continued to open Athelstan up.

"Neither am I" Lagertha said as she guided Athelstan hand in between her legs.

When Athelstan felt something warm and damp on his left he looked and saw Lagertha using his hand to pleasure herself. He bit his bottom lip and started to move his finger on his own. He rubbed at her folds until he found her clit. When she quivered he continued to rub it making her mewl.

Ragnar had just about finished opening Athelstan up and rubbed some lube on his own aching cock and asked "Are you ready?"

"What?" Athelstan said confused.

"Are you ready for me?" Ragnar asked again.

"I think so" Athelstan replied unsure.

"He'll be gentle" Lagertha said "Unless you tell him not to be" she added.

"Gently please" Athelstan pleaded.

Ragnar smiled and slowly started to insert his cock inside Athelstan. He was careful as pushed until he was fully inside. His thrusts were slow and gentle, despite him wanting to pound Athelstan harder.  

Athelstan felt himself being stretched and felt another orgasm building up "Faster and harder" he begged.

Finally the magic words Ragnar had been waiting for. He sped up his pace and pinned Athelstan's hips down into the mattress. He kept this up until Athelstan came. He watched Athelstan's eyes roll into the back of his head and his body relax.

"I think he's done for now" Ragnar said.

"Yes, but were not" Lagertha said pulled Ragnar towards her. The laughed and enjoyed the rest of their night together.

The next morning Athelstan awoke early and went to the church. He told father Cuthbert he would be leaving and started to pack up his things. Father Cuthbert bid him farewell and wished him all the best for the future. Athelstan put on his helmet and started his bike. He made his way to the road that led out of town and met Ragnar, Lagertha and their friends.

"Ready to go?" Ragnar asked.

Athelstan nodded and revved up his engine. He found a new sense of freedom travelling with Ragnar's group. They distrusted him at first, but soon grew use to his presence. He enjoyed travelling from place to place. The sights, the sounds and the ability to do as he pleased made him feel alive. But the best part was being with Ragnar and Lagertha every night. And every night was wild. Love and lust went hand in hand when they were alone together. Athelstan was surprised at how much he loved it rough. He really loved being pinned down and ravaged.

In the end Athelstan had lost much, but gained a lot more in a short amount of time. But he was still young. There was still a lot more to life and he was determined to seek it all.


End file.
